Three Wishes
Category:1988 American television series debuts Three Wishes is the second video in the Barney & the Backyard Gang series, originally released on January 2, 1989. Plot The Backyard Gang are bored on a Saturday with nothing to do. That is, until they use their imaginations to bring Barney to life. When they tell Barney their problem, he acts like a genie and gives them three wishes to go anywhere they would want to go in their imagination. Using their imaginations, they go to places like a fun park, the Moon in outer space, and even a fun-filled animal farm. But when Barney leaves, the kids learn from Mom that "friends are forever, whenever they're make-believe". Educational Theme: Using Your Imagination and The Importance of Imaginary Friends Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Voss) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Jason (Salim Grant) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) * Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) * Moonkin (Unknown) * Farmer Earl (Unknown) * Eli The Chimpanzee (Himself) * Elijah Sanders Debut Songs # Barney Theme Song # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # I Love You # London Town # Teddy Bear # Mr. Knickerbocker # Take Me Out to the Ball Game # I See the Moon # The Rocket Song # Playing on the Moon Medley: Pat-a-Cake, & Jack Be Nimble # Playing on the Moon Medley 2: Ring Around the Rosie, & London Bridge # The Rocket Song (Reprise) # Old MacDonald # Friends are Forever Trivia * During the fun park scene, the song, "The More We Get Together" was used as an underscore. * In the original release of this video, after Michael, Amy and their mom go inside the house and before the end credits started, "The End" is shown. This sequence was edited out on later releases. This title card could mean this is the final video in the original trilogy. * This is the very first home video to feature the regular version of The Lyons Group logo music, even though some copies have the version from The Backyard Show. * This is also the first home video to feature the Barney Fan Club ad. * Due to the blue screen effects, Barney sometimes appears to be violet-blue or almost grayish in color * Behind-the-scenes footage of the jump rope scene appeared in the The Best of Barney special feature Barney's Favorite Memories. * This is the first episode in which the "Shimbaree, Shimbarah" magic words are being used. * Black outlines are seen on Barney and the kids during the Fun Park scene. * The First appearance of Elijah Sanders Three Wishes: Sing-A-Long Cassette is an audio cassette that was released in 1989. It contained songs from the video of the same namewhen it was re-released. Songs # Barney Theme Song # I Love You # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # London Town # Mr. Knickerbocker # Take Me Out to the Ball Game # The Rocket Song # Moon Medley: (Pat-A-Cake, Jack Be Nimble, Ring Around the Rosie, & London Bridge) # Old MacDonald # Friends Are Forever